Seasons Come, Seasons Go
by PaBurke
Summary: Life is hard. James T. Kirk loves pushing ahead of the obstacles, daring them to catch up with him. Captaining a ship will have more than it's fair share of trials. He goes to an old neighbor for help
1. Chapter 1

Season Come, Seasons Go

By PaBurke

Summary: Life is hard. James T. Kirk loves pushing ahead of the obstacles, daring them to catch up with him. Captaining a ship will have more than it's fair share of trials. He goes to an old neighbor for help.

Cross: JLU and Star Trek: Reboot

Words Count: 1,000

"Mr. Kent?" Jim yelled across the vast field. He couldn't see the farmer anywhere, but that didn't mean anything. "Mr. Kent?" he tried again.

Still nothing.

Jim trudged up to the farmhouse nestled among the trees. The door was unlocked, but then Mr. Kent trusted people and was willing to give away food at every opportunity, known for his generosity. He preferred plants to people, but he didn't know how to be cruel. Jim called for Mr. Kent in the house, but still no answer. He wandered around the house that was home to most of his happy childhood memories. Not much had changed: the same pictures of the family long-dead were on the mantle, the same threadbare clean curtains hung in the windows and the same type of books were scattered over the kitchen table. Jim picked up the closest book to look at the title: Botany of Gilcresti. Gilcresti was one of the new planets to join Starfleet last year. Why Mr. Kent preferred the inefficient method of paper and binding to PADDs, Jim didn't understand. That was how he remembered it. Jim knew that if he walked into the living room, the computer would be hidden in the corner and covered with dust and if he walked out to the barn, the telescope would be shined and pointed at the stars.

Nothing changed on the Kent farmstead. Not even its owner.

Mr. Kent walked into his kitchen, looking exactly the same as the first time a five year old Jimmy Kirk had toddled onto his land. Now, many people would assume that they were the same age. Mr. Kent stepped forward with a gentle smile. "Jimmy, it's been a while."

Jim accepted the offered hug with good grace. "Mr. Kent, I've been away at school and on the Enterprise."

"I heard. You saved the day. I'm not surprised."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." The quiet words meant a lot coming from this father figure. Mr. Kent had never had the heart to chase away a hurting little boy who didn't fit in and he couldn't help but to be an excellent role model.

"I didn't expect that you would ever be back to the countryside."

"I came to see you."

Mr. Kent sighed and turned toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." At the very least, he had to know what Jim was going to ask but hadn't kicked him off the property yet.

Mr. Kent grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured the coffee from the coffee pot; no replicator in this house. Mr. Kent handed Jim the Starfleet mug that he had sent the farmer as a first year student. "Go ahead," he said. "Ask what you need to ask."

"I want you to be my chief hydroponics officer."

Mr. Kent laughed. "I should have expected that."

"You love plants and the stars. You'd get to have both on the Enterprise."

"No, Jim."

"No?"

"That's not why you want me aboard."

"Have you heard of the Kobiashi Maru?"

"The test that you cheated on?" Mr. Kent said disapprovingly.

"That one. The point of it –according to its designer- is to judge a leader in a no-win scenario."

"You don't believe in no-win scenarios." Mr. Kent knew him well.

"No. I don't. And if I have you aboard, I'll be able to mitigate the losses in any Kobiashi Maru situation."

"I can't be your failsafe, Jim."

"Why not?"

"Because it's time for a new crop of heroes. For you, Jim, and for your crew. You don't need me."

Jim revealed to the farmer the insecurities that he didn't dare show anyone else, but then, he always had. "We're young, Mr. Kent, but we've got the best ship. We are going to be sent to the hot spots. All I'm asking for is a year. One year, so that I can figure out what works best out there. You know that it's not the same as Starfleet Academy, no matter how hard Spock and the others make it. Think of it as an apprenticeship." He grinned -deliberately full of ego. "From one hero to the next. Then you can return here and let the new crop of heroes take over."

Mr. Kent laughed. "Jim, I have never been through the Academy."

"So? I get to pick a large portion of my crew. I pick you."

"Jim. Starfleet won't let you, not without… problems."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Jim."

"If I can get all the regulations taken care of, will you be my chief hydroponics officer?"

"You remind me of a very good friend."

"Well? Will you?"

Mr. Kent thought about it. He had the workers to take care of the farm while he was gone. He didn't have a lot of friends; he had already outlived them from what Jim understood. Jim didn't know what was holding him back.

"Yes," he said quietly. "If Starfleet allows it."

Jim jumped and cheered. "Yes!"

Mr. Kent leaned back in his chair with a quiet smile. "You're that sure that Starfleet will let you take me aboard?"

"Let me? Admiral Pike said that if I could get you said 'yes' that he would let me have a little freer rein with the rest of my choices. He said that he would take care of it all. He'll send you all the regulations that you will need to know for your position by the end of the day."

"You won a bet."

"A big bet. Thanks, Mr. Kent. I'll see you on the Enterprise in a week. We leave in thirteen days." Jim was standing and making his way to the door with as much decorum as possible. He didn't want to give the farmer a chance to change his mind. He didn't think he would, since Mr. Kent kept his word, but the man hadn't been off the farm in years. Maybe decades.

"Aye Captain," Mr. Kent said instead. "Enjoy the rest of your shore leave."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Seasons Past

By PaBurke

Summary: Life is hard. Jim knew that the Kent farm had been beside the Kirk land for generations, but he hadn't considered all of the consequences to that.

Cross: Justice League Universe and Star Trek: Reboot

Words Count: 1,000

Jim was an hour early to his office aboard the Enterprise, but still Spock was waiting for him, looking more like a statue than an impatient second-in-command. Jim wondered how long he had been waiting and why. Then he smiled at Spock, because Vulcans never seemed to know what to do with a true smile. "Mr. Spock, what brings you to my door so early?"

"I wish to discuss the crew manifest."

Jim nodded absently, entered his office, made a beeline for the replicator and poured himself some coffee. "Would you like some tea?"

"No."

Someday, Jim would get his first officer to say 'yes.' It would happen before the end of this first voyage together. They would become friends. He craved the friendship that the elder Spock had declared so willingly. "So what is the problem with my crew? They are some of the best Starfleet has to offer." Granted the pickings were slim with all that had died around the planet Vulcan.

"Why did you pick Mr. Kent as the chief hydroponics officer?"

Jim hadn't expected Spock, or anyone else to find Mr. Kent through all the normal-seeming red tape and regulations he and Admiral Pike had wrapped around the appointment, but his first officer had found it and found it quickly. "He can do the job." Was this why the other Kirk and Spock had been such good friends? Because Spock could catch Kirk as he was playing a fast one? Because Spock could keep up with his whirlwind antics?

"Is this a version of nepotism?"

Jim laughed outright. "Mr. Kent and I share absolutely no blood relations."

"Both your father and your grandfather put in requests for the Kent of their generation to join them aboard their ships. They failed. Your family property is parallel to the Kent property. Are they not close friends of your clan?"

Jim tried not to show his shock, but he was sure the Vulcan had caught it. "No, that is not the reason I asked Mr. Kent to join us."

Spock eyed him. "When I attempted to investigate further, Admiral Pike personally contacted me and ordered me to 'drop it'." The way Spock drily quoted the slang made Jim smile and relax.

"Please, drop it for now. My reasons are my own, if at any point they become relevant to the circumstances, you'll be the first person I inform. Now…" Jim flipped through the PADDs on his desk, "What do we have to accomplish before the crew actually arrives?"

It took hours of work to get Spock to concentrate on other things and then he sent the Vulcan on errands. As soon as Jim was free enough, he visited hydroponics without anyone knowing.

Mr. Kent was there, gently tending the plants. He looked up and smiled when Jim entered the area. Jim keyed in his code to deactivate the security measures and to lock the door. Now no one would be able to listen in and Spock would only get more curious.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Mr. Kent asked.

"My father asked you to join him on the i_Kelvin_/I?"

Kent blinked and nodded slowly. "As chief hydroponics officer. I thought you knew that."

Jim knew that inviting someone indestructible onto the spaceship was a brilliant and logical idea, but somehow it blindsided him that his own family had thought of it first. "Why weren't you there?"

I_ Why weren't you there so that my father could live? Why weren't you the one who stayed behind to let the others escape? Why?_/I

"Did you give him the same crap you gave me? About it being the time for a new set of heroes?"

"Yes."

"Did he not talk you around or did Starfleet…"

"A combination," Kent cut him off. "Jim," the farmer had been careful to call him by his rank since signing on. "That is the past. We can't change it. I wasn't ready to leave the farm." I_And heroes often die_./I How many times had Mr. Kent told him that?

"Did you say yes to me as a type of…" Jim didn't know the word he wanted.

"Penitence?" Kent filled in. "Perhaps. But I prefer to believe that it was time for me to leave. The Federation, Starfleet and specifically the Enterprise are being sent to investigate places, places that I have happy memories."

Jim blinked. This was the second time today that someone had stunned him speechless. Bones would never believe it possible. "I want a detailed report of what's ahead of us."

"Isn't that cheating?" Kent looked at him sideways. "That's right, you do cheat."

Kent didn't mean the words as an accusation and Jim refused to consider them as an insult. "I'll expect the report on my desk by the end of the week," Jim said loftily.

Kent was smiling as he said, "Aye Captain, but it won't be complete. We weren't out here to explore and my memory is a little rusty."

"A report, Mr. Kent," Jim told him and he keyed the door to open. "And a new one every time you remember additional information."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim walked away. He knew that he had followed in his father's and grandfather's footsteps over to the Kent farm. He had used their same path, following a child's map hidden in the nursery of the Kirk homestead. He had deliberately followed in his father's footsteps to become a captain of at Starfleet ship. Both times, he knew and had made conscious a choice to do what his family before him had done.

By inviting Kent onto the Enterprise, he had not known that he was walking on the family pathway again.

The new knowledge stirred up many emotions and while Jim would have to struggle through them, he knew that he was pleased.

Again, he had succeeded where others had failed.

And he might have just cheated again. He would be able to keep ahead of Spock during the voyage; that would drive his first officer batty.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring is Surprising

By PaBurke

Summary: Clark Kent has left the farm for the first time decades. Space is more complicated than he remembered. And nothing is simple where James T Kirk is concerned.

Cross: Justice League Universe and Star Trek: Reboot

Words Count: 1,000

Spock was once again confused. James T Kirk seemed to delight in putting him in this state.

The captain, Noyta and the chief hydroponics officer had returned from the isolated planet, where once again the captain had managed to talk his way down to the surface. Not a single Federation group or individual had before step foot on the planet, respectfully following the inhabitants' ban on outsiders.

Why had they changed their mind for Captain Kirk? Kirk could use diplomacy like a weapon but it wasn't preferred in his arsenal.

Noyta reported that every single inhabitant was female. Reproduction issues aside, Kirk was infamous for disturbances concerning females of all shapes and races. He was rarely damaged from such meetings, but he never been completely unscathed. He hadn't gotten the Federation kicked off of the planet, despite the odds of the betting pool. This time, Kirk was subdued and ordered Chekov to continue on their flight path out of the solar system. He also sent a report to Starfleet informing them that several of the younger generation of the planet was interested in attending the Academy. Starfleet would follow up on the potential cadets. How had Kirk managed to talk the native females off the planet?

When Kirk gave Spock the bridge and left via the lift, Spock passed control of the ship to Sulu and followed shortly afterward. Logically, the captain would go to the source of his dilemma and so Spock walked in the direction of hydroponics. Noyta found him standing in the hall, seemingly without purpose. He motioned for silence and then gathered Noyta close and still, his head tucked into her neck. Her surprise was evident in her body language. He never touched her in public and here they were. He was using her and hoped she wouldn't deduce his intentions.

She spoke the truth faster than he had considered possible. "Are we eavesdropping on the Captain?"

"Yes."

She grinned, which he had not predicted. "Let's do it in the time honored human manner." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth.

Humans resorted to this ploy often? He was supposed to concentrate on the Captain during this? Humans as a species were obviously more talented than he had assumed. Spock divided his attentions and was rewarded for his efforts.

"Why didn't you tell me that your ex-girlfriend lived there?" the captain asked.

Mr. Kent didn't answer right away, or Noyta too was distracting. Then he heard, "Ex-girlfriend?"

Kirk laughed. "I can spot an ex-girlfriend faster than Bones can spot anaphylactic shock." Such an assessment was completely truthful.

Kent responded, "Jimmy. I will never tell you everything."

"Is this a no-win scenario?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jimmy. I would never challenge you to investigate my past like that."

"So I'm correct? Diana is your ex-girlfriend. You definitely parted on good terms." Perhaps the captain would take notes; his ex-girlfriends tended to be deadly.

"I helped her move her people out here when circumstances were favorable."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"She couldn't leave before and no one could find her before."

"Technology caught up to her people," the captain surmised. "Both the advantages and the disadvantages."

Kent didn't answer. Was that because he was nodding or shaking his head or because he did not want to lie to the captain? Noyta changed the angle of their kiss and it became most pleasurable.

Kirk cleared his throat and Spock lifted his head. The conversation must have ended. The captain was grinning widely at the couple. "Congratulations Uhura for corrupting our First Officer. I hope you heard everything that you wanted, Spock." Kirk turned on his heel and walked away, humor evident in his stride. Was he whistling?

"Busted," Noyta muttered. "Should have known better than to try that on the captain."

"He has done the same?" Spock asked.

"Oh, I'm sure of it, multiple times, but _he_ got away with it."

"Obviously, we need to practice more."

Noyta grinned at him like he had told a joke. "Did you hear anything good?" She acknowledged that Vulcan hearing exceeded that of humans.

"Did you meet a Diana on the planet?"

"Yes. She was the queen. Nothing Kirk said or did surprised her. If fact, she seemed amused by him." Noyta paused. "How did Kirk know that he had to include a female on the mission? It would have been disastrous without one there but I'm not normally included for planetary exploration."

"Mr. Kent told him."

Noyta glanced at the closed door to hydroponics. "How did he know?"

"I am about to ask."

"Good luck."

"I will require extraordinary investigative and interrogation skills, not luck."

Noyta shook her head. "I've heard about Kent. He only answers questions that he wants to. He's not going to give you any clues on accident."

"I will be my most persuasive."

Noyta tilted her head an assent and walked away. Spock pondered the most logical conversation thread and walked into hydroponics. Kent was standing by his work bench, nursing a set of tiny seedlings to health.

"Good evening, Commander," Kent greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Kent."

Spock waited. He had found that humans often filled silences with information. Kent ignored him and kept on working as if the Vulcan had retreated to hydroponics for the silence and comfort like many human crew members. Spock would have retreated to someplace with a higher temperature and a lower humidity if given a choice. Kent still did not acknowledge Spock.

"Why did you add you name to the voluntary off-world assignments?" Spock queried.

"I didn't. Kirk didn't give me a choice. He said that he was going to change the reputation of the red shirts."

"I don't follow your logic."

"No," Kent grinned. "It's the captain's logic you don't follow. All inquiries should be addressed to him."

"He enjoys his secrets. How old are you Mr. Kent?" Spock asked bluntly.

"Too old. Good day, Commander."

Spock knew when he had been dismissed by an elder.


	4. Chapter 4

The Seasons Change So Fast

By PaBurke

Summary: Clark Kent has left the farm for the first time decades. Space is more complicated than he remembered. And nothing is simple where James T Kirk is concerned.

Cross: Justice League Universe AU-ish and Star Trek: Reboot

Words Count: 1,000

Some previously unknown alien species had dumped the Enterprise into a time dilatation field. Spock and Chekov had managed to discover that time was moving faster and rippling in ways with which they were unfamiliar. The time rippling meant that one part of the Enterprise was moving faster than another, but which part at which time was unpredictable. Noyta and the Captain were trying to contact the species to negotiate, but no one was responding to their hails.

Dr. McCoy was incredibly busy. The time rippling was harming the crew. They already had one death and McCoy had five crew members, two in one group and three in the other, where their bodies were overlapping in time and space. McCoy could not explain their continued survival and had no way to separate the bodies without deadly consequences.

When Mr. Kent appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise, the captain was pleased. Spock was also relieved to see the hydroponics officer. "Clark," the captain said. "Tell me you know how to fix this."

"I'm sorry, Captain," he shook his head. "We had specialists to solve these problems. I was hoping to use the communications desk… terminal to attempt to contact one of them."

Kirk pulled Noyta away from the communications desk. "Please."

Mr. Kent sat stiffly in the chair. He began changing the frequencies, with each movement he became more confident. He increased his speeds. He never spoke a message but tapped out a code. Spock watched Noyta watch Mr. Kent. She did not seem to be familiar with the code, so it was not in Federation records. Finally, Mr. Kent tapped one last code before standing. He smiled at Noyta and said, "You can have your seat back."

"How soon before we see results?" Kirk asked.

"It's a long shot, Captain," Mr. Kent reminded him. "I would suggest continuing your diplomacy efforts."

"_Bah, diplomacywiththosesmucksisn'tworthyourtime_." A person –human in appearance- suddenly appeared on the bridge. He spoke so fast that it was difficult to decipher his meaning. He stilled for a moment and whistled at the computers. "_Didn't'specttoseethisinmylifetime._" He bounced on his toes. "_Everybody'sgotaspaceship!_" He moved so fast that Spock's eyes were unable to follow. The red-headed man stopped with his arms around Mr. Kent. "_Supes! It'ssogoodtoseeyou. ! Youcametovisitme!_"

Mr. Kent wrapped his arms around the stranger. "Hey Wally. It's good to see you too. I'm glad you heard my distress signal."

"_Why are you in distress?_"

"This ship was not intended to travel in this time stream and it is breaking apart."

Wally bounced_, "Youmeanthattheydon'tbuildthemliketheyusedto? TheBat'. . ImissBatsandtheothers. Hey, haveyouseenGLorJ'onn?_"

"Wally, please focus. We need help getting out of here."

"_But you just got here._" Spock's mind adjusted to the speeds at which the man talked and could now differentiate between the words.

"You could come with us."

Wally scuffed his foot like a child. "_No, I can't. This is where I'll be for the rest of my life_."

"Do you like it here?"

Wally shrugged. "_Sometimes. Time moves at my speeds here._"

"Can you help us get back to our time stream?"

Wally moved, it was more of a blur suddenly appearing next to Chekov. His hands moved so fast over the computer terminal, Spock's eyes were tricked into seeing more than two. "_Think so, can't be that hard. I've been studying the affects of this place for a while._" Wally looked up. "_How long have I been here_?"

"A long time."

"_You look exactly the same_." Wally was able to successfully divide his attention between his conversation with Mr. Kent and his calculations on the computer. Spock was attempting to follow Wally's calculations from the Science station. He noticed that Wally typed faster than the computer could record.

"So do you."

"_You could stay_," Wally suggested hopefully. "_Time has no affect on you_."

"I gave my word, Wally. I promised a year to the Enterprise." That was news to Spock. He only had a year to figure out this mystery.

"_Then you could visit me after_!" Wally said.

"Wally."

"_Think about it please?_"

"I'll consider it."

"_Good. I know that I have to grab you before you get back to Earth, 'cause once you're back on the farm, it'll take another hundred years to pry you out._"

Spock resolved to investigate the Kent farm again, at approximately one hundred years ago.

"Wally, we're also having a problem with two people in the same place at the same time."

Wally wrinkled his nose. "_That can get ugly but if you put them in the time nexus as you fire up the thrusters and boy do you have fun some firepower pushing you along, I want to experiment…_"

"Wally, people are hurting," Mr. Kent reminded the man.

"_Right. People, gotta save. Put them in the time nexus I've marked on the ship where that'll be 'cause you'll have to check the hull when you get back to your time 'cause it'll have been weakened but you can handle it. People to save. Put them in the nexus and they should go back to not overlapping bodies. Or it'll kill them but if they go back to your time in the state that they're in, they'll die anyway. You get all that?_"

"Yes, Wally." Mr. Kent turned to the captain. "You might want to warn Dr. McCoy."

"Uhura," the captain addressed the woman. "Please convey the information to Dr. McCoy, also warn all of the crew to stay out of the places on the ship were the time nexus exist. We don't need anyone else caught up in one."

Wally pressed a final key on Chekov's station, whizzed to Mr. Kent's side, hugged him and was gone. It seemed in the next moment that the Enterprise was pulled into the correct timestream and Dr. McCoy was on the intercom about his five patients disappearing out of MedBay.

Mr. Kent told McCoy to find his patients in the time nexus Wally had indentified. That quickly, the Enterprise had survived another deadly scenario.


End file.
